Talk:Prilosi
Organics do not choose to fear us. It is a function of your hardware. --Solbur 20:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Get to the Mako! //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I like that quote, Solbur. And Run4, I lol at that ahaha. I'm still trying to figure out how they would become self-aware, but since the Men of Iron rebelled in general I guess I have an excuse.KuHB1aM 20:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ://--''Run4My Talk'' 20:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL Hahahaha! KuHB1aM 20:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea to explain why they rebelled. Do they communicate via wireless information networks or anything? Because I had a thought; what if a ship full of Prilosi ended up getting engulfed in a Warp Storm during the beginning of the Age of Strife, and when it finally emerged, relatively unscathed, some of their CPUs have been corrupted by exposure to the Warp. This goes pretty much unnoticed by their human masters, but whatever unfathomable data they picked up while in the Storm gradually but ultimately becomes spread across the entire Prilosi network and gets rooted in their programming. This leads to a massive "DOES NOT COMPUTE" or rather, "WTF" moment for all of them and eventually leads their whole directive to protect and serve humanity to become corrupted and/or misinterpreted, in such a way which leads them to go all CRUSH. KILL. DESTROY. in true B-movie fashion. At its root, it could have been some more insidious machinations of the Chaos Gods than mere chance - they clearly want to mess up humanity, right? So what better way? That's the best way to explain anything that can't otherwise be rationalised in 40K. Chaos did it. :P --Solbur 21:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Unless these things feel emotion, Chaos would not do it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I love the idea, Solbur, but Run4 has a point. The Prilosi don't feel emotion and thus aren't affected by the ruinous powers. They're self-aware, but they do not feel like organics do. But we could find a way for it to make sense, the Prilosi could seemingly be responsible for the entire turning all of the Men of Iron. KuHB1aM 22:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I see what you mean, but that's not quite what I was getting at. When I said their CPUs being corrupted, I didn't quite mean tnat they'd been maddened by exposure as a human might be, but rather that the internal design of their systems had been marginally, well, warped. You know like how a Chaos Space Marine's armour seems to reshape itself over the years? Yeah. Either that, or they weren't directly affected in that sense, but while in the Warp they picked up some data that they were unable to understand - the sort of Lovecraftian knowledge that drives humans mad trying to get their head round it, and the sort that 40K seems to be teeming with. That or just their usual sensory equipment trying to make sense of the outside environment of the Warp. How would a machine interpet this stuff? And arguably, I think Chaos might do it if the emotions which the Gods feed off would be generated in bulk by their actions. I think indirectly instigating a robot uprising would be a pretty good idea from Khorne's point of view, at least. xD --Solbur 23:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) According to Mass Effect, they get smarter based on how many are in close proximity, as the "hive mind" collective allows for more functions to open as each have access to more parts of each other's brains. Or something like that. I wouldn't really know, I usually stop listening whenever the Tali girl starts to talk. Ah! I see what you mean. That makes alot of sense. I could easily fit that into the Forerunner-esque inspired story I have now. Blade Bane, I like that also, but in Mass Effect are they self-aware and sentient yet? KuHB1aM 02:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. I recall Tali saying something about how they didn't break any laws while making them, so they would not have been sentient even at the time of their revolt. They can be compared to a virtual intelligence, and equivalently have just gone "rogue". The only true A.I.s are the reapers, the pinnacle of non-organic life. Just compare the differences between the Geth and sovereign if you need a better idea of the differences. Sorry, thats as much help as I can provide. No prob, thanks for the help given. I'm a bit busy right now, but I should continue writing and developing the article later on. KuHB1aM 21:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Firstly The Men of Iron as a whole are A.I.s meaning they can think evolve and imrove on their own. Simply put, they do not need an excuse to revolt. Secondly, the Geth do not have a "Hive Mind". They share computing capabilities when in proximity to each other, making themcapable of thinking faster and more complex thoughts. Also I am curious about what kind of weapons these guys use. Supahbadmarine 04:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm calling it now, blatent rip of the Geth, NCF claims involving the Men of Iron and the Golden age... the general idea is good but i think it shouldn't get by as it is.Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:50, February 4, 2015 (UTC)